Te Quiero
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Lisanna al regresar de Edoras se da cuenta de que las cosas entre ella y Natsu ya no son lo mismo y todo por cierta maga rubia, ella se siente sola y confundida al respecto ¿pero pueden dos simples palabras cambiar eso? —Nali Ft. Lucy.


¡HOLA! Después de un montonnnnnnnnnn de tiempo sin escribir ni actualizar nada (la culpa es de mi escuela e.e) por fin traigo algo a Fanfiction.

Este one shot se me ocurrió después de ponerme a leer un montón de Fanfic's donde ponían el triangulo amoroso Lisanna x Natsu x Lucy… NaLuLi (?) Y como ya me canse de los estereotipos baratos esto será un Nali xD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**"TE QUIERO".**

No lo podía comprender… simplemente no podía… Voltee hacia donde te encontrabas y disimuladamente te observe, ahí… sonriendo como solo tú lo sabes hacer, junto a Happy y junto a "ella".

Sentí que mi estomago se revolvía y un sentimiento incomodo se apoderaba de mi, era horrible… pero no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera que todo fuera como antes y "ella" no estuviera todo el día pegada como un chicle junto a ti, aunque quisiera que fueras solo para mí y que solo a mi me sonrieras todo el día, no podía hacer nada…

Apreté mis puños con frustración y gruñí por lo bajo. Era increíble como tantas cosas podían cambiar en 3 años, entre ellas tú… Desde hace 3 años no había podido dejar de pensar en ti, incluso en la misión que tuve con Elf-niichan y Mira-nee los últimos pensamientos que tuve al pensar que iba a morir fueron todos sobre ti, sobre tus sonrisas y tus sonrojos, los cuales solo me mostrabas a mí. Hasta ahora…

En Edoras nada cambio, me alegraba poder estar con Edo-Natsu, su personalidad tímida y dulce me recordaba como eras tú conmigo, pero no era lo mismo… aunque físicamente eran iguales él no tenía tu encanto único y no podía sentirme completamente feliz, además, él tampoco era mío. Era de ella… Lucy Ashley.

La mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos, tanto en las misiones como en el gremio y durante esos 3 años que estuve en Edoras, y al convivir tanto con los chicos comencé a sentir miedo… si ahí, en Edoras… había un Natsu que estaba enamorado de una Lucy, ¿Por qué no habría de haberlo en Earthland?

Al no poder volver por voluntad propia nunca pude verificar lo que pensaba, pero al parecer estaba en lo correcto. Porque ahora, estaba aquí, en mi verdadero hogar y tú también lo estabas, pero no conmigo… nunca más conmigo…

Te seguí observando desde el otro lado del gremio, disimuladamente y en silencio, tú discutías algo con ella pero se podía notar a kilómetros que no estabas enojado o tan siquiera molesto, te gustaba hacerla enojar y sonrojar a la vez, mi mirada se torno triste y entonces alguien me hablo.

— Lisanna ¿Qué pasa? Luces deprimida.

— ¿Eh? Mira-nee… —susurre sorprendida, ella se limito a sonreírme comprensiva— N-no pasa nada, solo estoy cansada jeje —mentí apresuradamente.

Mira-nee al parecer no me creyó, ya que me miro con duda pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un molesto grito resonó por todo el gremio y todos dirigimos la vista hacia su origen. Lo hubiera ignorado, que tonta fui.

Ahí estaban, tú y ella, discutiendo como una pareja de recién casados… al mirarla no pude evitar hacerlo con recelo. Sabía que estaba mal tener celos, y más aun si yo no era nada de ti, pero no podía evitarlo… no podía evitar quererte de esta forma.

— Agh, ¡Natsu ya te dije que no! —grito irritada, todo el gremio guardo silencio, incluso Erza y Gray.

— Lucy eres muy necia. Admite que no puedes estar sin mí y sin Happy —le respondiste sonriente, muy seguro de ti mismo. Ella apretó los puños y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

— Natsu… agh, ¡ok! Lo admito, ¡¿contento!?

— ¡Mucho! —respondiste alegre y para sorpresa de todos, te levantaste de la silla y la abrazaste.

Los murmullos comenzaron y el silencio que hace poco había se esfumo. Las chicas con corazones en sus ojos decían cosas cursis y tontas, y los chicos, entre ellos mi hermano, comentaron cosas como "Abrazar a la chica que te gusta es de hombres" y otras basuras. Los soporte, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Se gusssssssssssstan! —dijo alegre Happy, enredando como acostumbraba su lengua, y esa, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Me levante bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba, para sorpresa de todos y salí corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Lisanna! —grito preocupada Erza, sin embargo la ignore y seguí corriendo, no podía soportarlo más… Ya lo sabía, sabía que la amabas a ella y que ella te amaba a ti. Pero aun así, aun así….

— ¡Soy una completa idiota! —grite con frustración. Aun corría, no quería detenerme, no quería verlos juntos…

Sin poder evitarlo me tropecé con una piedra en mi camino y caí de bruces al piso. Sentí algo viscoso y salado en mi boca ¿lágrimas? No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando.

Intente levantarme pero al parecer cuando me caí antes me lastime, por lo que volví a caerme; llore con más fuerza.

Era una inútil. No era una maga decente y poderosa y al parecer tampoco buena persona, estaba sola. Completamente sola, y a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a ti…

— Na… Natsu… Natsu… —balbuceé aun llorando y en el suelo— Que idiota soy. Pensar… pensar que me amas como yo a ti… es la peor estupidez que he cometido.

De nuevo intente pararme, pero con la herida de mi rodilla no pude mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo y justo cuando iba a parar de nuevo al suelo, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Eras tú… no podía equivocarme, ese olor… esos brazos… solo podían ser tuyos, del chico que amo.

— ¿Na-Natsu? —pregunte ingenuamente, sabiendo que la pregunta en si misma era estúpida. Me volteaste con cuidado, aun abrazándome ligeramente y sonreíste con dulzura.

_Tonto… no me mires así, no me sonrías así… _

Más lagrimas surgieron de mis ojos y tú, al notarlo me miraste con preocupación, causando únicamente que llorara más y más.

— Lisanna… ¿Por qué lloras? —Me preguntaste confundido, apreté mis puños con molestia— ¿Lisanna?...

No te deje terminar, te empuje con fuerza alejándote de mí y confundiéndote más. Una vez lejos, te observe con enojo. Por primera vez en mi vida yo estaba enojada contigo.

— O-oye que pa…

— ¡Cállate! —ordene. Te mantuviste callado, observándome con incredulidad y yo, yo apenas y podía mantenerme en pie. Me dolía mi pierna… y mucho, pero me dolía más mi corazón, mucho más— ¡Eres un idiota Natsu, un completo idiota!

Me miraste diferente, diferente a todas las veces que me habías mirado, lo note… te habían dolido mis palabras, pero eso no iba a evitar que dejara de hablar, esta vez no.

Mordí ligeramente mis labios, conteniendo el dolor. Tu silencio me dio fuerzas de seguir, querías escucharme y yo quería ser escuchada, por ti… solo por ti.

— Todo este tiempo… desde hace 3 años… no, desde siempre… yo te he amado Natsu, pero eres tan lento que nunca te diste cuenta, o tal vez si lo hiciste. Pero lo ignoraste, lo ignoraste porque no me amas igual…

Unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, pero no me importo… tenía que aclarar las cosas contigo, ahora.

— Creí… yo creí que tú podrías llegar a amarme, quería creerlo… en serio… —lloraba a mares, y la lluvia había comenzado a caer con fuerza sobre nosotros, mientras tú… tú guardabas silencio, sorprendido por mi repentina declaración— Pero me he dado cuenta de que es inútil, siempre lo fue… porque tú nunca podrías amarme ¿verdad?... es algo imposible, ya que tú amas a… a Lucy…

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y al hacerlo los celos volvieron a mí, la frustración, la tristeza… Baje mi rostro levemente, pensando cómo podría continuar. Solo el sonido de la lluvia al caer se podía escuchar.

— Pero… pero está bien Natsu… No te guardo rencor… ni a ti ni a ella. Porque yo… ¡yo quiero que seas feliz Natsu! ¡Aun si no es conmigo! —finalice gritando y solo entonces fui capaz de mirarte a los ojos, solo para percatarme de que corrías hacia mí y me rodeabas con tus brazos en otro cálido abrazo.

No supe que decir o hacer ante eso. Nunca antes me habías abrazado, me sentía feliz… ignorando que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con mis lágrimas, y que mi ropa al igual que la tuya estaba empapada. Lo ignore, porque no quería que este momento se acabara nunca, quería quedarme así, contigo… Pero como si no fuera suficiente, me susurraste al oído dos palabras capaces de congelar mi mundo:

— Te quiero.

Conmovida, comencé a temblar, no por el frío que sentía en estos momentos, no… esas palabras, esas dos simples palabras me hacían querer llorar de felicidad y hacían que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

— Natsu… —mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto. Te separaste un poco de mí y sonreíste con dulzura. Solo entonces me percate de algo crucial, estabas llorando.

Tú, el chico más valiente y de los más fuertes del gremio, aquel que nunca se dejaba pisotear por nada ni nadie, estaba llorando… p-por mí…

— Te quiero Lisanna —repetiste por segunda vez. Como pude ahogue un grito de felicidad de mi parte, y contuve las enormes ganas de besarte y abrazarte que tenía desde hace tiempo. Sabía que eso estaba mal, ya que no me pertenecías, le pertenecías a ella…

— Natsu… —quise darte las gracias, pero me interrumpiste secando mis lágrimas.

— Shh… no digas nada, no hace falta —aun llorabas— Vamos al gremio Lisanna, todos están preocupados por ti.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar me levantaste y cargaste en tus brazos. Al hacerlo me sonroje como nunca. Era demasiado para mí… Yo no merecía todas estas atenciones, no te merecía a ti.

Comenzaste a caminar en dirección al gremio conmigo siendo cargada por ti, aun llovía pero con menor intensidad y lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi rostro en tu pecho completamente avergonzada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera que nos viera así pensaría que éramos una feliz pareja o algo por el estilo, el solo pensar en eso hacía que mi corazón latiera fuertemente, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, cosa que no me gusto mucho, por lo que decidí romperlo.

— ¿P-por qué? —pregunte débilmente, aun con mi rostro escondido, reíste divertido.

— Porque te quiero, ¿debería haber otra razón?

Levante mi mirada y justo entonces te detuviste, el gremio estaba en frente de nosotros.

— Llegamos —dijiste con alegría y me bajaste con delicadeza. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo inmediatamente toda la alegría y esperanzas que había en mi se esfumaron, decepcionándome. Mi felicidad acababa aquí…

— Si… —susurre con amargura, cuando di un paso al frente para entrar al gremio tomaste mi brazo suavemente— ¿Natsu?

— No vuelvas a llorar ¿ok? —voltee confundida y rápidamente secaste tus lágrimas con tu otra mano para mirarme con ternura— No me gusta que llores… me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Al oírte decir eso apreté mis puños y solo pude mirarte a los ojos en silencio. Sentí literalmente que el tiempo se detenía y tuve que contener mis lágrimas para no ponerme a llorar como un bebe ahí mismo, de nuevo.

Me sonreíste como solo tú lo sabes hacer y tomaste mi mano para entrar al gremio, donde todos nos esperaban ansiosos y preocupados.

El resto de la tarde fue relativamente normal, a excepción de que el gremio no dejo de agobiarnos con preguntas sobre qué es lo que nos había pasado. Casi me muero de la risa al ver las expresiones de Mira-nee y Elf-niichan al ver mi herida y ponerse como locos pensando que en cualquier momento moriría desangrada, y así entre llantos, quejas y otras cosas cayó la noche sobre Magnolia.

Solté un suspiro aburrida. La mayoría ya se había ido del gremio a sus casas o a Fairy Hills, pero yo tenía que quedarme a arreglar el gremio junto a Mira-nee. Termine de limpiar las ventanas y no pude evitar pensar en ti.

Para ser sincera nunca me lo espere de tu parte. El hecho de que me dijeras abiertamente que me querías fue inesperado, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo… porque sabía que aunque a ella la amaras, nunca pero nunca le dirías esas dos hermosas palabras que me dijiste a mí, y que eran solo mías.

— Gracias Natsu —susurre embelesada al abrazarme a mí misma. Cerré los ojos feliz y me quede un momento así, sin pensar en nada más, hasta que oí una voz por detrás.

— De nada.

Di un pequeño salto y me voltee nerviosa, ahí estabas, sonriéndome y recargando tu cabeza en tus brazos de forma despreocupada. Ni cuenta me di de que estabas ahí, según recordaba te habías ido cuando ella se fue, y tú te ofreciste a llevarla a su casa como todo buen caballero. Use todo mi autocontrol para no ponerme celosa y lanzar volando por la ventana lo primero que encontrara.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?! —Te reclame molesta antes de cruzarme de brazos— Ya es muy tarde sabes, y nadie puede estar aquí a esta hora a excepción de Mira-nee, el maestro y yo así que lo mejor será que…

— No quiero —me interrumpiste indiferente. Fruncí el ceño confundida y vi que te acercabas a paso lento pero decidido a mí. Quedamos uno enfrente del otro y sin saber porque me puse nerviosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos observamos en silencio, tú me mirabas con indiferencia y yo con molestia. Comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que me gustases y que ahora tú lo sabías, pero no me gusto para nada el que ahora pensaras que podías hacer lo que te viniera en gana y no te regañaría.

— Oye Nat… —no pude continuar, sin avisar, posaste tus labios sobre los míos.

Fue algo momentáneo e inesperado y yo… simplemente me quede quieta y sin hacer nada, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara. Rápidamente te separaste de mi, también estabas sonrojado y mucho. Parpadee un par de veces perpleja ¿había sido un sueño? Sí… debía ser eso… me golpee en la cabeza con algo y estoy tirada en el piso teniendo una hermosa fantasía, no hay error…

— ¡Se gussssssssssssssstan! —siseo burlón Happy al salir volando de lo que parecía ser un escondite. Ambos pegamos un brinco asustados pero sin perder tiempo tú fuiste directo a Happy con tus puños envueltos en llamas y tu cara roja a más no poder gritando que lo ibas a matar por haberte seguido y cosas así, y fue ahí cuando reaccione… esto no era un sueño.

Sonreí ligeramente, Happy y tú siguieron corriendo por todo el gremio ante la mirada extrañada del maestro y de Mira-nee y yo solo pude ponerme a reír ante la situación.

Había sido un día de lo más extraño y en verdad pasaron muchas cosas que ni en un millón de años habría esperado, entre ellas escuchar un "**Te quiero**" de tu parte, el cual atesoraría como uno de los más hermosos regalos que me has dado, al igual que mi primer beso… contigo… la persona que más amo en este mundo o algún otro… Y aunque deba compartirte con otra, eso no cambiara.

**#FIN**

* * *

Pobre Lissy, me dio un poco de lastima el ver pocos Fanfics de Nali y por eso decidí hacer uno, cosa que nunca espere hacer ya que esta pareja no me convence mucho .w.

Pero bueno… me gusto como quedo xD y si bien es Natsu x Lisanna ellos no se quedan juntos, no de forma cerrada… o sí (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
